My Life and other crazy tales
by gemuse.ist.dumm
Summary: It all started with a simple healing of poor Drakie's cold that was starting to burn down all of Aldenmore. Then, it turned into an amazing, romantic adventure...
1. The Portal Opens

Okay, I've noticed that this story totally sucks! So I've decided to re-write it so that maybe it will become more detailed, and make more sense to everyone. So tell me what you think of the new version!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was surprisingly warm fall afternoon, almost like an Indian summer. It was enough to distract you from any important things you had to do, though luckily I didn't have any, as I wondered aimlessly through the piles of multi-colored leaves.

I'm not complaining though, because Ravenswood Forest looked really pretty at this time of year, with sunlight peaking through all the bare branches. But I probably wouldn't be here now if I, and my fellow madges didn't work so hard to keep this place safe and happy.

So, as I was being thankful for all the hard work I, Emily, and Kara had done, I decided to sit beneath an old oak tree for a rest, because I had been wondering for quite some time, with nothing better to do to pass the time.

Well, I must have falled asleep, because I suddenly felt a wet snout in my ear, and you can imagine how horrible it feels to be woken up to that.

"Okay Dreamer, I'm up now." I grumbled, as I gently shoved him away, so I sit up.

_Emily sent me to find you. She was wondering why it was taking so long for you to get back to the mannor. _Dreamer explained telepathically, as all the magical animals in Ravenswood did with us madges.

"I just sat down for a rest. I didn't expect to fall asleep." I grumbled to no one in paticular, as I stood up, and brushed crumbled leaves off of my clothing.

Dreamer just gave me a doggie smile, and took off back towards the Mannor, and I followed him, not wanting Emily to worry much longer. Sometimes she was a bit overprotective, but I could understand why. Anything could happen to you when you're a madge, such as myself.

A few minutes later, Dreamer and I entered the library, where Emily was sitting by a window reading some book she'd brought along with her, since it didn't look like any from the Mannor.

When she noticed us, she imedately set the book aside, and jumped up. "Hey, I was wondering where you got off to. I've been sitting here for about 20 minutes now." She lectured.

_She was sleeping. _Dreamer told her, the doggie smile still on his face.

Emily laughed, and I felt myself blush slightly. Dreamer was a good wolf, but he needed to realise when it was best to keep a secret.

"Well, Kara couldn't make it today, because she said some friends were taking her out on a shopping spree." Emily annouced, to obviously change the subject.

"You know what they say. Two's company, but three's a crowd." I grinned, glad that the Barbie hadn't showed up for once in her lifetime of being a madge.

"That's not very kind, and you know it." Emily scowled. But her face suddenly brightened once more. "You have to see what I got." She insisted, already digging through the backpack she'd brought along.

I crossed the room to stand near the window with her, and couldn't help but joke, "You got me something? How sweet!"

"No, it's not for you silly! Take a look." She ordered, as she shoved a picture frame at me.

I took the frame, and as she ordered, took a look. The picture was of the all the animals who had first came to Ravenswood. The frame was hot pink, if I failed to mention that fact.

Emily took the photo back, but something caught her eye outside the window, as she was putting it back into her bag.

"Adrian, you may want to see this!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide.

All the animals, magical and non-magical were running around, and if you listened hard enough, you could hear some of the varites of sounds they were making.

"The portal!" We shouted simintaniously, before flying (not literally) to the library's large oak doors, and exited Ravenswood Mannor within seconds.

I took Emily's hand, to strengthen her healing power, so that she could calm down all the animals, while we went to go see whatever or whomever was waiting at the portal for us.

Who we saw waiting for us, was big surprise on it's own. He hardly ever called upon us!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that's the end of CH. 1. I already think it sounds much better than the first version, don't you?


	2. Unpredicted Storm

Here's the re-written version of ch. 2. I hope it is good, as I've written some of it at 2:30 in the morning. And I work on my stories everytime the internet's down or something like that, so I don't add a lot of chapters at once.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the portal, Zach stood scowling. He actually looked pretty cute like that, but I wasn't going to admit that to anyone, or at least not anytime soon.

"What's wrong Zach?" I questioned, doing my best to sound condcerned, becuase don't get me wrong, I was concerned, but sometimes I have trouble expressing emotions.

"Well, it seems that Drake has recieved a very bad cold." He explained.

"That's horrible! Do you want me to heal him for you?" Emily asked the obvious.

"Yeah, that would be great, as he's burned down about half of Aldenmoor." Zach exaggerated, as he gestured to the charred trees around him. Drake couldn't possibly burn down all of Aldenmoor, or could he...

"Okay. We're over." I stated, as I stepped into the portal, dragging Emily behind me.

"I seriously owe you guys one." Zach admitted, as he led us to where Drake was laying, with an unusual tent of gray to his normally bright red scales.

"Don't mention it. It's our destiny to help animals, and people in need." Emily assured, as she genty stroke the poor, sick, dragon along the top of his muzzle.

"Well, you know the drill, Zach. We make some kind of contact with Emily, so that she can be lent power from us." I ordered, and he nodded, hesitantly placing a hand on Emily's sholder.

I took Emily's hand again, as I found it easier to lend my power when our magical stones were nearer. Fortanately, I'm left handed, and she's right handed, so it usually works out perfectly.

Together, we felt for Drake's heartbeat, and found it. It sounded slightly muffled, and weak from the toll the illness was taking on him. Dragons are more stongly effected by diseases than humans, for some reason.

I watched as the cool blue color of Emily's magic burst from her rainbow jewel, and enveloped Drake in a shimmering layer, and then it was gone almost imediately.

Stedily, the color of Drake's scales turned back to their normal shade, and his eyes widened in excitement as he suddenly realized that I had arrived.

_Hello, Mommy! Did you come to visit me? _He asked telepathically, making me grin. He was certainly back to normal.

"Yeah, and Emily and I came to make you better." I answered in a kind, motherly voice, as Drake though of me as his mother. Long story.

_Thank you. _He said bashfully, yet still sencerily.

"You guys are life-" Zach started to say, but was cut off by a strike of thunder.

I don't think there was a person who didn't jump at the sound, though it's kind of hard for a dragon to jump, with all the exsess weight that they have. Then came the worst part; it began to pour down rain, and the wind began to pick up.

"Follow me!" Zach shouted over the sounds, but he was still barely audible.

He led us to a large cave, that was, to my excitement, flat on the ground, so it was easily acessable. We didn't even have to duck down to get into the entrace.

The cave was warm, and a good shelter, if not all that pretty, as some caves tended to look. For a moment, we all just stood, well, everyone except for Zach, that is.

"That's some storm!" Zach finally broke the silence.

"Damn strait!" I exclaimed, as I brushed a damp strand of hair that was sticking to my face. Emily scowled, not at brushing the hair out of my face, but at my cursing.

"Oh, come on Em. There's no need to be such a goody-two-shoes!" I teased.

Zach, however, seemed to be distracted by something...


End file.
